


Falling

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>really short drabble about the Doctor falling in love with Clara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> its really short but im still not too keen on writing long fics

I love everything about her. From her button nose, the way her eyes light up when she smiles to the way when I kiss her forehead my chin would rest on the bridge of her nose and it seemed as if we were two missing jigsaw puzzle pieces put together.  
Staring at Clara now as she pranced around the tardis, I could feel my two hearts swelling. I wanted nothing more than to walk over to her and kiss her until my lips fell off.  
I promised myself I would not do this, not again, not after Rose. But I guess that's the thing about falling in love. You do exactly that, you fall.


End file.
